


Sweet Tooth

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blindfolds, Candy, Cousin Incest, Elves, Food Kink, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: It is a well known fact that Maedhros has a love for desserts.Fingon, being well aware of this, indulges him with a little game.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short but I hope you all enjoy this :)

“You’re peeking, aren’t you?” Fingon accused his cousin, who tried to stifle a laugh as he swallowed down the bite of honey cake that still lingered in his mouth. 

“I can’t see a thing.” He insisted once he was certain he would not choke.

“Maybe I should tighten this, just to be certain.” Fingon huffed, moving to retie the blue satin blind fold around his lover’s eyes.

“It won’t do you any good, melethron.” Maedhros gloated. “I’m far too good at this game. You just refuse to admit defeat.”

“Oh, quiet, you.” Fingon muttered, finishing off the renewed knot and settling back down into his spot on the bed. “I’m giving you a hard one this time. If you guess correctly right away, I’ll know you’re cheating.”

“I humbly accept this challenge, your majesty.” The red haired Feanorian smiled confidently.

“We’ll see how smug you are after this.” Fingon grinned, pressing a sparkling piece of candied plum against Nelyo’s soft lips.

Maedhros opened his mouth eagerly and pulled the sweet in with his tongue. “Mmm.” He hummed with great satisfaction. “It’s quite sugary, whatever it is...”

“Have I beaten you, oh wise lord of confections?” The High King chuckled.

“Wait a moment, my love.” Maedhros insisted, rolling the candy around in his mouth as it gradually began to melt against his taste buds. “I think I’m starting to taste some sort of fruit.”

“The clock is ticking, my darling.”

“You are impatient tonight, Findekáno.” Maedhros shook his head, still suckling on the last little shard of the candy on his tongue. “Though, as much as it pains me to admit, you certainly have given me a mystery to unravel this time.”

“Do you have a guess for me?” Fingon purred proudly.

“Possibly.” Maedhros hummed, swallowing the remaining bit of the sweet. “I believe it was a bite of candied apricot.”

Fingon sniggered with glee. “Wrong!” He declared. “It was candied plum!”

“Fuck.” Maedhros pouted, a hint of a deceptive smile playing at his lips as he listened intently to the lovely sound of Fingon’s laughter. “At least I was close.”

“You were.” Fingon admitted. “Perhaps you do deserve a reward for that.”

“Oh?” Maedhros inquired with a mock innocence that sent a very pleasant heat down to the pooling warmth in the pit of the King’s belly. “Is his grace planning to treat me to the most decadent of delicacies?” 

“You shall see.” Fingon crooned to his lover, leaning in to rest his head against his cousin’s. “Open.” He commanded him then, pressing his mouth to Maedhros’ own.

“Mm.” Nelyo hummed into the kiss, smiling again when Fingon broke away for a breath. “I must admit, my love, I was expecting to swallow your cock, not your tongue.”

“That will come soon if your luck holds out.” Fingon assured him, pressing one more gentle kiss to his lover’s lips. “We’re only half way through the game, Nelyo. You can’t collect the grandest prize until you’ve won.”


End file.
